


When the Navy Comes

by anoyo



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/anoyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the navy comes, the pirate ship and her crew must be ready!  That means Kinue needs to stop writing porn, and Anew needs to take out her lightsaber!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Navy Comes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Gundam 00 Summer Fic Exchange](http://community.livejournal.com/doubleexchange/), with an utterly cracktastic prompt, which was: Anew/Kinue, typewriter kink, lightsaber, pirate AU. I was completely unsure how to do this, and apparently the comments I received (which were anonymous) read:
> 
> Commenter One: _lol was this a random generated fic? XD  
> Kinue needs to be in more fic, regardless~_
> 
> Commenter Two: _It certainly feels so. I mean, wtf._
> 
> I thought about being offended by that for a moment, and then I remembered all the crack I had to fit into less than 500 words and decided that, well, maybe it was a compliment. Or something.

Kinue glanced up from where she was typing away in their cabin, clunking key after key. Anew was standing in the door way, bracing herself against the doorframe with one arm, her other hand fluttering surreptitiously in the vicinity of her light saber. Separately, neither of these were good things; together, they could mean only one thing: navy.

"Where are they?" Kinue asked, pulling her most recently typed page out of the typewriter.

"Off to starboard, about a league. Looks like they've spotted us. Manuel's still got the kittens, so I'm supposed to send you to the canons for support," Anew said, nodding decisively. She looked hard at the paper in Kinue's hands. "Did I disrupt you from your work again?"

Shrugging, Kinue stood, thankful that she'd kept her boots on as he strapped her own saber to her waist, checking to make sure that it was charged. "No matter. Just writing the sex scene," she said, perhaps unnecessarily, as Anew was perfectly capable of reading.

"We should try that," Anew said distractedly, skimming the page briefly before handing it back.

"Duly noted," Kinue replied, placing it on the pile to which it belonged. "Time to go?"

"Right."


End file.
